fictionmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Magi Hussie/Revising Lifting Strength
Introduction Lifting Strength is defined as the mass that an individual can lift on Earth. Pushing and pulling feats are also considered a part of this statistic. Telekinesis or other similar abilities must be specifically referred to as separate from physical strength when used in a lifting feat. Tearing is also included in this category, but it is an unreliable method of calculating overall lifting ability a vast majority of the time. This is because the force used in a tearing motion is much lower than a lift, as a tearing motion uses much fewer muscle groups and is an awkward application of force compared to other movements. Lifting strength is generally not related to Striking Strength. This is due to the biomechanics behind how human type characters attack. Unlike most forms of attacks, a lift is a slow, sustained motion which allows for many more muscles fibers to be recruited into the movement more easily, generating much more energy than a fast movement used in combat. Lifting movements also allow the body's tendons to help out by storing the energy, then releasing it in a sudden burst, acting like a spring, further amplifying energy output. As a result, striking energy, based on real-life ratios, is usually much lower than lifting energy. That said, it is a common feature within fiction to feature characters capable of vastly greater physical striking strength energy outputs than what would be required to lift weights that they are repeatedly shown to struggle with. As such, the two statistics should be evaluated separately. If you have trouble understanding the unrecognizable symbols such as "X to bX" as used in kg below, then see here. Levels of Lifting Strength *'None' (Applies to all Lower-Dimensional beings) *'Below Average Human:' 0 kg to 62 kg (0 to 136.6866 lbs) *'Average Human:' 62 kg to 72.8 kg (136.6866 lbs to 160.49653 lbs) **(The mass of an average adult human) *'Athletic Human:' 72.8 kg to 145.6 kg (160.49653 lbs to 320.99305 lbs) **(The mass of an average athlete human, the mass of large electrical appliances, the mass of some large animals and etc.) *'Peak Human:' 145.6 kg to 454.5 kg (320.99305 lbs to 1.002 kip/kilopounds) **(Olympic weight-lifters; the mass of most large animals and etc.) *'Enhanced Human:' 454.5 kg to 907.18474 kg (1.002 kip/kilopounds to 1 US ton) **(Any level above both peak human but below superhuman) *'Superhuman (Class 1-1000):' 907.18474 kg to 907.18474 Mg (1 US ton to 1 US kiloton) **(Any level above both peak & enhanced human that is for the most part; Capable of lifting vehicles; the mass of the largest animal (blue whale), the mass of Big Ben's bell, the largest piece of meteorite, the largest dinosaur, the mass of a tank, the mass of a bulldozer, the mass of the International Space Station (ISS), mass of a house, the heaviest of aircrafts and etc.) *'Class K:' 907.18474 Mg to 907.18474 Gg (1 US kiloton to 1 US Megaton) **(The mass of the largest skyscaper; the largest living tree by trunk volume; the mass of the largest ship, the mass of the heaviest train and etc.) *'Class M:' 907.18474 Gg to 907.18474 Tg (1 US Megaton to 1 US Gigaton) **(The mass of the human world population, the largest man-made structures (e.g. Palace of the Parliament and the Great Pyramid of Giza) and etc.) *'Class G:' 907.18474 Tg to 907.18474 Pg (1 US Gigaton to 1 US Teraton) **(The mass of comets, the mass of the heaviest mountains and etc.) *'Class T:' 907.18474 Pg to 907.18474 Eg (1 US Teraton to 1 US Petaton) **(The mass of small asteroids and/or the mass of the smallest moons) *'Class P:' 907.18474 Eg to 907.18474 Zg (1 US Petaton to 1 US Exaton) **(The mass of the atmosphere of the Earth; the mass of the largest asteroids; the mass of Saturn's rings and etc.) *'Class E:' 907.18474 Zg to 907.18474 Yg (1 US Exaton to 1 US Zettaton) **(The mass of dwarf planets; the mass of Earth's oceans, the mass of the largest moons; the mass of the asteroid belt, the mass of the smallest planets and etc.) *'Class Z:' 907.18474 Yg to 2.78474 Xg/2784740 Yg (1 US Zettaton to 3.06965 US Yottatons) **(The mass of largest planets within the inner solar system) *'Planetary System Class:' 2.78474 Xg/2784740 Yg to 5.69439 Xg/5694390 Yg (3.06965 US Yottatons to 6.27699 US Yottatons) **(The mass of our Planetary System) *'Sub-Stellar Class:' 5.69439 Xg/5694390 Yg to 1.9891 XKg/1.9891 Billion Yg (6.27699 US Yottatons to 2.19261 US Ninatons/2192.60727 US Yottatons) **(The mass a solid object can reach before the gravitational collapse to a small star; the mass of the Oort Cloud; the mass of the gas giants) *'Stellar Class:' 1.9891 XKg/1.9891 Billion Yg to 425.66739999999994 XKg/425.6674 Billion Yg (2.19261 US Ninatons/2192.60727 US Yottatons to 469.21796 US Ninatons/469217.95578 US Yottatons) **(The mass of our solar system; the mass of brown dwarfs, the mass of sub-dwarfs, the mass of dwarf stars (e.g. our Sun), the mass of Subgiant stars, the mass of Giant stars, the mass of Bright Giant stars, the mass of Supergiant stars, the mass of Hypergiant stars; the mass of red dwarfs, the mass of white dwarfs, the mass of neutron stars, the mass of nebulas and etc.) *'Stellar Cluster Class:' 425.66739999999994 XKg/425.6674 Billion Yg to 39.782 XGg/39.782 Quadrillion Yg (469.21796 US Ninatons/469217.95578 US Yottatons to 43.85215 US Tenakilotons/4.385214540224x1010 Billion US Yottatons) **(The most massive of known stars (RMC 136a1); the mass of star clusters, the mass of small dwarf galaxies; the mass of molecular clouds, the mass of multiple stars and etc.) *'Galactic Class:' 39.782 XGg/39.782 Quadrillion Yg to 198.91 XPg/198.91 Sextillion Yg (43.85215 US Tenakilotons/4.385214540224x1010 Billion US Yottatons to 219.26073 US Tenamegatons/2.192607270112x1017 Quadrillion US Yottatons) **(The mass of the milky way; the mass of the largest dwarf galaxies, the mass of multiple star clusters; the mass of the Carina Nebula, the mass of the Gould Belt; the mass of galaxy groups and etc.) *'Galactic Cluster Class:' 198.91 XPg/198.91 Sextillion Yg to 39.782 XEg/39.782 Septillion Yg (219.26073 US Tenamegatons/2.192607270112x1017 Quadrillion US Yottatons to 43.85215 US Tenagigatons/4.385214540224x1019 Quintillion US Yottatons) **(The mass of galactic clusters; the mass of multiple galaxies; the mass of the Local/Virgo Supercluster) *'Supercluster Class:' 39.782 XEg/39.782 Septillion Yg to 198.91 bXg/198.91 Undecillion Yg (43.85215 US Tenagigatons/4.385214540224x1019 Quintillion US Yottatons to 219.26073 US Tenayottatons/2192607270112x1032 Nonillion US Yottatons) **(The mass of the most Superclusters; the mass of Supercluster complexes/Galaxy filaments; the mass of the Hercules–Corona Borealis Great Wall; the mass of multiple galaxy clusters) *'Universal Class:' 198.91 bXg/198.91 Undecillion Yg (219.26073 US Tenayottatons/2.192607270112x1032 Nonillion US Yottatons) to any finite number **(The mass of our observable universe up to the size of any large finite universe or multiple observable universes; the mass of the largest supercluster (Caelum Supercluster); the mass of multiple superclusters) *'Infinite' (Infinite strength by 3-dimensional standards) *'Immeasurable' (Beyond 3-Dimensional concepts of mass: 4D hypermass lifting level and above. Meaning: For tiers of Low 2-C to High 1-B.) *'Irrelevant' (Beyond all dimensional scale. Meaning: For Tier 1-A and above.) Other Stats (Coming Soon) (Credits to VSBW for most of the information provided here) Category:Blog posts